Five Nights at Rough Riders elementary 4: The final chapter
Five Nights at Rough Riders elementary 4: The final chapter '''or '''FNARRE4: The final chapter is the last sequel to FNARRE created by Vitor. Teasers (No photo) # The first image shows a bucket full of sauce of Rough Riders Chicken if brighten the image, can be seen a "4" in the corner tile. # The first official teaser shows Steven Quartz universe and up one written message "Missing friend!" and four in the corner. # The third teaser shows a newspaper clipping with a news saying that rough riders elementary is abandoned. Then a four can be seen in the corner. # The fourth teaser shows a ghost saying "It's what you think it is?", To brighten the image, can be seen a similiar Josua's ghost, and shows Jason maverick behind a four can be seen in the corner. # The other teaser shows Gumball (Character of the amazing world of gumball), Mordecai (Regular show), Finn (Adventure Time) and Steven (Steven universe) on top and a message saying "We make mistakes with you ...", just behind the image is cleared, we can see hidden buckey'o'neil. # The sixth teaser shows a mansion, the mansion can be seen a sign saying "Grand Opening !!!". # The seventh teaser shows a Clarence stuffed into a table and a bucket full of sauce on the side, does not appear nothing lighten the image. # The eighth teaser shows the room where the player gets up and a message says "There is no place to run (But there is just a strategy to hide)". # The ninth and final teaser shows Joshua ghost saying "He will do that for me?". Story The story was confirmed, you are Clarence as well as FNARRE 1 and 2, you and other characters from the Cartoon Network were invited to an annual festival of Buckey 'o' Neil called "Chicken Festival", the Buckey 'o' Neil wanted to do the peaceful festival, until the brother Joshua (Jason maverick) appears and forces him to put the special sauce that made appearance in FNARRE 1 and 2, if he did not, would be threatened with his brother's ghost curse (Joshua ), Buckey was forced to do this, it was not his fault, soon afterwards all came, and some characters were hiptnotizados as Clarence obviously was not hypnotized, it will be the protagonist. Characters Protagonists (And innocent characters) * Clarence (Protagonist) * Jeff (Minor protagonist and Phone guy) * Sumo (Minor protagonist) * Cartoon network characters (THOSE WHO ARE NOT MENTIONED IN THE LIST OF ANTAGONISTS!) Antagonists (Hipnotized characters) * Finn * Mordecai * Gumball * Joshua's ghost (Hallucination) * Percy * Chelsea * Robot Clarence * Robot Jeff * Robot Sumo * Darwin * Rigby * Jake * Nightmare (Hallucination) Nights Night 1: '''This night is very easy, only Finn and Gumball are active on 3 AM, Do not forget to rewind the music box that Darwin did not come to the office. '''Night 2: '''This night is easy, but you need to be careful, now Mordecai are active. '''Night 3: This night is a little more difficult because tonight Percy, Chelsea and Rigby are active. Night 4: On this night, now Robot Clarence, Robot Jeff, Jake and Robot Sumo are active. Night 5: This night is hard, All antagonists are much active. Night 6: '''Soon after completing the night five, the player must make a night 6 for an extra cutscene. '''Nightmare: '''soon complete the game (After winning the night 6), the Clarence has a nightmare, and it, Clarence back to where I was, only some parts of the place are distorted through tonight gives the player the challenge 10/20 (or 20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20). Night calls Coming soon... Endings '''Bad ending At the end bad, after completing every night usually, the game will end credits, in the backdrop, Clarence back running Aberdale, to his house, when he comes near his home, a picture of the network cartoon characters appears in screen, the picture is a little wet with tears of Clarence, and a message appears written "Bad Ending" (Note: This means that Jason captured all friends of Clarence, and only he escaped). Good ending If you click on a photo where there is Clarence smiling that appears at the office a few times in the night 6, it will be teleported to a minigame that where you are Clarence, Jeff or Sumo (the choice is random), and you must defeat Jason (As a boss), then jump on your head three times, the player will defeat Jason, then Clarence and characters will appear fund walking, so some characters are going to other paths, as they walk in the background, the credits appear in screen just be left Clarence, Jeff and Sumo, the camera will go up to heaven (it was night) and a constellation form the word "The end :)". Theories and revelations (Trivia) Revelations: * During the teasers can see other characters from the Cartoon network, it may be that this sequence will be a crossover. * The cleared images show easter eggs and hidden things. Theories: * There is a theory that Buckey'o'neil will be the main antagonist FNaRRE4, but this is unconfirmed. * But there is another theory that Buckey 'o' Neil will not be the main antagonist, but will be Jason maverick. Trivia: * If you see the code of the first teaser will be written "IncomingsauceforFNaRRE4.png" * The game is set in a mansion. * The game's protagonist is unknown, probably it will be Clarence again. More info coming soon...Category:Video Games Category:FNARRE